


Prelude

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey runs into Angelus in Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

Title: Prelude  
Fandom: Angel  
Claim: Lindsey McDonald/Angel  
Word Count: 1,105  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: could be seen as non-con

AU before and after _City of..._

**Prelude**

I’d never been to the Hellmouth before. The ground under my feet almost seemed to hum with potential evil. It almost reminded me of the building where I worked. I had just left the Mayor’s office after dropping off a gift from the Partners. He was a very old and good friend of theirs and seemed like a nice guy, though the whole Mr. Rogers thing he had going gave me the creeps. No one was _that_ nice.

I nibbled on the chocolate chip cookie he’d handed me on my way back to my car. When I returned to the firm and gave my boss the paperwork, then I’d have an entire weekend to relax. As I took another bite, I heard someone in the nearby alley scream.

By the time I found them, the screamer was dead. The bite marks on her throat sent a chill down my spine. I glanced around, looking for the vampire who had done it. That’s when a hand closed around the back of my neck and shoved me into the bricks. I never knew they were this strong. Squirming didn’t help and he easily dodged my kicks and punches.

“Nosey little shit, aren’t you?” The grip on my neck tightened to the point where I thought I could already feel the bruises starting to form. “First time I get to play in ages and someone like you has to try to spoil the fun. You’re too late, pipsqueak. She’s dead.”

His free hand wrapped around my right wrist and slowly started to pull it back behind me. It hurt like a son of a bitch and I found myself swearing. That seemed to amuse the hell out of him. “But we can still have some fun.” One of his knees nudged my legs further apart and I went very still. “Oh come on, you need to keep struggling, the fear makes your blood taste so much better.”

“Is that all you want?” The tone of my voice made me blink. He shifted until his chest was pressed up against my back. My arm still hurt, but I was suddenly much more aware of his body rather than my own. He had to be old. A newer vampire would have drained me dry by now; they never just played around like this.

“Well, well, well... are you offering me something?” Fangs grazed the side of my throat, making me shudder. “See, I’d have to let go of your neck if I wanted to do anything else, and then you might run away.”

I chuckled softly. “Do I feel like I’m going to run away?”

“No, you don’t.” He moved faster than I expected. One second his hand was on my neck and the next it was tearing at my pants. I managed to get my fingers low enough to undo my belt. The button popped loose, bouncing off of the wall and I heard the zipper tear. His fangs sank into my trapped wrist, making me cry out. It wouldn’t take too much effort on his part to pop my shoulder out of the socket or break my arm.

He didn’t though. I could feel him feeding from me and the sensation was almost overwhelming. Then his mouth pulled away and he squeezed my wrist. I sank my teeth into my bottom lip to keep from screaming. “If I didn’t know better, I’d swear you were enjoying this more than you should, boy.”

I swallowed a couple of times, tasting copper on my tongue. The world was starting to get fuzzy on the edges. “In my pocket.”

He actually laughed when his fingers closed on what was in my coat pocket. “What are you, some kind of a boy scout?”

“Lawyer.”

“Ah, a fellow bloodsucker. Just for that...” I almost howled as he pushed his cock inside of me. My fingernails scraped against the brick of the wall. He hadn’t used enough, but it was better than nothing at all. He brought his hand around in front of me and grabbed my dick. After increasing the pressure of his fingers until I saw stars, he started to move his hand to match the thrusts of his hips.

I heard myself muttering things that didn’t make sense while he whispered things in my ear. Had to find myself a vampire who liked to talk when he fucked someone’s brains out, didn’t I? I’d never needed to know what he planned on doing to some Watcher’s girlfriend or how he was going to end the world. Frankly, I didn’t care.

When he bit down on my earlobe, I felt my release spill over his fingers. He finished a few seconds later. My legs started to wobble and then he was pulling loose. He smacked me on the shoulder, making me lose my balance. I hissed as my knees made contact with the ground. The haze that had been threatening to drown me grew thicker.

“Thanks for the fun, lawyer boy.” He grabbed my wallet from my pants and rummaged through it. Then I saw him grin. He stuck something in his pocket as he walked away, leaving me in a heap on the ground. The last thought I had before I passed out was ‘I’m really glad I saw the Mayor already’.

\----

When he first stormed into my office, I wondered if he recognized me. His voice made my arms break out in goose bumps. It had been at least two years since that night back in Sunnydale. As soon as he got closer, I saw his nostrils flare slightly. Oh yeah, he remembered. He wasn’t going to let that show, not when he’d come here for a specific purpose though. I’d never known his name before now.

As I watched him kick my client out of the window, I wondered if his name was supposed to be some kind of joke. Angels rarely played around with foolish interns in dark alleyways. And they certainly didn’t shove people up against walls, tearing clothes that had cost more than a week’s salary to get at skin. I should probably send him a bill for that.

His fingers lingered a bit too long on my chest as he tucked the card into my pocket. Our eyes met and that confirmed everything I’d been thinking. Part of me wanted to ask if he still had the card he’d taken from my wallet while I was lying on the cold ground, trying to stay alive. The two small scars on the inside of my wrist seemed to burn as he walked out the door.


End file.
